


Пирожок

by EnokiHatake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, dab-con, беларусь на защите чести брата, боттом россия, культ еды, настойчивый фрация, очень много о характере французов, пухлый россия, у франции фетиш на россию, франция не хочет делать больно он просто идиот
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Франция заглядывается на формы Ивана и в конце концов понимает, что тот весьма привлекательный.
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Пирожок

Что люди знают о Франции? Мелодичный язык, Эйфелева башня, прекрасные девушки. Давайте развеем последний миф. Не все девушки идеально худы и пропорциональны, не все лица красивы и изящны. Зато слух о том, что Франция — страна любви, вполне можно доказать. И не потому, что там витает какая-то особая атмосфера или люди по-другому появились.

Просто каждый, кто попадет туда, будет окружен вниманием и улыбками. Вам будут говорить комплименты, даже если на руке обручальное кольцо, Вас будут держать за руки и при этом открыто состоять в отношениях с другими. Почему так? Потому что французы, пережившие за всю историю страны немало бед, привыкли поощрять любое проявление чего-либо милого, приятного, красивого.

Это так, небольшой экскурс в психологию. Теперь все знают, почему Франциск сыплет практически любовными словами направо и налево и очень обижается, когда их кто-нибудь отвергает.

Но, несмотря на эту особенность, несмотря на то, что переспать с человеком и оставить это в тайне — вполне привычные для них вещи, влюбляются французы редко и, как говорится, метко. Надолго.

И вот сейчас само воплощение страны любви сидит на саммите, впервые в жизни отстав от Англии - а тот и рад — и стреляет глазками в сторону северной державы. И пока тот просто не обращает внимания на очередную странность, у него есть возможность разглядеть приглянувшегося ему чело… страну.

Разглядеть и не понимать, как до остальных ещё не дошло, насколько прелестный этот русский со своими пухлыми щечками, с которых никогда не сходит легкий румянец. Сам Франция, если бы мог, только и зацеловывал их, кусал губы, чтобы те наливались кровью. Но есть одно но… ему нельзя делать. Зато пофантазировать можно.

Можно представить, что сейчас Ваня без одежды, что на нем нет этого пальто, и можно любоваться белым телом, подходить ближе и касаться, чувствуя мягкую кожу под пальцами. В том, что она такая, Франциск не сомневался.

Не сомневался и в том, что под сапогами и широкими штанами скрываются бедра, на которых он мог бы оставить щипок или шлепок, а может, и всё сразу. Он бы мог, если бы Россия подпустил его к себе. Как в старые добрые времена. Но доверие было разрушено, как ни горько это признавать.

Хотя, если и не признать, то больно не будет. Блондин вел себя как и раньше, так же лез ко всем, но глаз с Ивана не сводил. Не сводил, видя, как слегка отодвигается шарф, показывая шею. Чистую, без шрамов, как многие представляли, на которой особенно ярко смотрелись бы засосы и укусы.

И от подобных мыслей в паху сводило болезненной судорогой, заставляющей ерзать на стуле, снимая неожиданно подкатившее возбуждение.

А ведь тогда, во время битвы, он мог хорошо разглядеть и, что уж там скрывать, облапать русского. Поэтому он мог спокойно и уверенно говорить, что бока у России мягкие, и их можно сжимать в ладонях, а ладонь имеет приятную округлую форму, хоть и наверняка покрыта мозолями из-за этих чертовых перчаток.

Ах, с каким бы удовольствием он стянул бы их с рук, облизывая каждую подушечку, каждую линию, кусал бы за фаланги, оставляя на коже собственные метки. Он бы не давал ему говорить, целуя полные губы и держа за плавный подбородок, под которым было удивительно мягкое место. Как у кота.

— Эмм… Франция, что ты делаешь здесь один? — голос, настолько вожделенный и знакомый выводит из размышлений. Всюду пустота, страны ушли, оставив непривычно задумчивого Франциска одного. Все, кроме Брагинского. И от этого на лицо наползает довольная улыбка.

Иван стоит перед ним, трогательно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Даже если он здесь не по собственной воле, и его попросили посмотреть за ним, Франциск благодарен тому, кто оставил их наедине.

Несколько метров пересекаются в пару мгновений. Пока недоумевающего русского толкают к столу, жадно оглядывая. Сейчас он перед ним, зрачки в лиловых глазах расширились, выдавая не то страх, не то влечение. О первом француз предпочитает не думать.

— Франц, перестань! — Россия пытается оттолкнуть его, вокруг сгущается пугающая аура, которая, впрочем, исчезает, как только к ушку, прикрытому светлыми волосами, прикасается горячий язык, обводя раковину, зубы чуть прикусывают мочку.

— О, Эван, знал бы ты насколько красив… — прошептал француз, стаскивая светлый шарф и прикасаясь губами к заветной жилке. Кадык чуть дергается, когда кожу втягивают, оставляя алеющее пятно. Надо же, он ещё не разошелся даже, а на щеках проступил смущенный румянец. Прикрытые ресницы чуть дрожали, отбрасывая тень, губы сжались до состояния тонкой ниточки. — Не нервничай так, — на них чуть надавливают, раздвигая, показывая белые зубы. «Клыки почти не видны» — умиленно замечает Франция, приникая к нему, пытаясь запустить собственный язык в чужой рот.

Это получается не сразу. Только когда пальцы переплетаются с чужими, а пуговицы с легкой вибрацией расходятся. А на вкус он, как какая-то домашняя выпечка, от тела исходит приятное тепло… И это — северная держава? И это — Империя Зла? Не смешите.

Под верхней одеждой — рубашка, Франциск тихо матерится на своем родном от такого количества застежек, но отстраниться Брагинскому не дает, упираясь коленом в пах и сплетаясь собственным языком с чужим, проходя по небу, щекам, чувствуя, как вздрогнуло тело рядом. Блондин довольно улыбается, он-то знает, какие чувства может вызвать французский поцелуй.

А мышцы у России скрыты под слоем кожи, которая мнется под любыми нажатиями — от легкого давления до грубой хватки, после которой могут остаться синяки. Но Франции словно крышу сорвало: вот он, милый Иван, рядом, мучительно краснеет и рвано дышит от каждого, по сути, невинного прикосновения.

Ладони скользят по бокам, прощупывая редкие складки. Ох, как приятно было бы его так обнимать! Ведь стране любви намного привычнее иметь тактильный контакт, чем словесный; и потому через каждое поглаживание, через каждый щипок возле пупка проходит какая-то необъяснимая нежность.

Иван сидит на столе, позволяя французу прижимать его к себе, облизывать набухшие розовые соски с широким ореолом, прикусывать бусинки, стягивать, не глядя, перчатки.

На руках кожа действительно грубее, а у кого не так? Зато здесь — губы проходят по ключице, здесь — поднимаются на шею, и здесь — детский чмок в мягкую щеку, она безумно нежная.

Оставляет мокрую дорожку из поцелуев на животе, запускает язык во впадинку пупка… и встречает сопротивление.

Другой рукой Россия придерживает его, отстраняя. Взгляд судорожно мечется из стороны в сторону, как у дикого зверя, загнанного в клетку.

— Что случилось, мон шер? — такая ситуация Франциску не нравится от слова «совершенно». Он же ничего не сделал плохого, наоборот, старался быть нежным настолько, насколько мог. — Почему ты меня сторонишься? — чуть обиженно нахмурился он, когда от его объятий попытались увернуться.

И не то, чтобы Иван боялся… Он был в ужасе, чувствуя, как его касаются, лаская. Сколько раз он уговаривал себя после каждого взгляда в зеркало, что не позволит такой близости произойти? Сотни. И это всё равно случилось. Случилось, несмотря на мольбы, несмотря на нежелание показывать собственное тело.

— Перестань, Франциск, не знаю, что вскружило тебе голову, но…

— Ты, — уверенным голосом перебивает его блондин, проходясь ладонями по бедрам, скрытых тканью штанов. Хотя даже сквозь неё чувствуется, что они мягкие и податливые, как и весь Брагинский до этого.

— Что? — непонимающе приоткрывает рот Россия, хмурясь. Бонфуа обреченно закусывает губу, чувствуя, что эрекция от такого взгляда стала только сильнее.

— Ты мне вскружил голову, мон амур, — шепчет он, быстро целуя партнера в губы и стаскивая собственный верх одежды. Просто чтобы ещё сильнее, ближе чувствовать рыхлую кожу, жар, исходящий от неё.

Ладонь ложится на пах, поглаживая, ведя по молнии и расстегивая ширинку. Перед лицом Франциска находится хоть и скрытый трусами, но внушительный член. Мягкая ткань пропиталась естественной смазкой, и он, вдыхая запах, ведет языком, смачивая ещё сильнее, ощущая на языке солоноватый и терпкий привкус.

Руки держат широкие бедра, оглаживая их, сминая округлые ягодицы в ладонях. Иван дергается от каждого прикосновения к себе, стыдливо прикрывает глаза, уже готовясь к тому, что сейчас этот европеец остановится и со своей фирменной улыбкой скажет: «Это шутка».

Но этого не происходит. Наоборот, его окончательно раздевают, только на плечах остались висеть остатки одежды, и с каким-то плотоядным оскалом оттягивают кожицу, открывают рот, впуская в него только головку. Язык скользит по уздечке, выводит какие-то узоры. Брагинский уже не разбирается в происходящем, лишь зажимает себе рот рукой, дабы не стонать слишком громко, и задыхается от нахлынувших ощущений.

Франция проводит по каждой жилке, облизывает яички, возвращается обратно и, расслабив горло, заглатывает полностью, вырывает вскрик, полный наслаждения, из-за плотно сжатых челюстей.

Они не видят лица друг друга, один — потому что боится взглянуть, другой — потому что ему хватает открывшегося вида: по широко расставленным ногам бегут мурашки, широкая грудь с призывно торчащими сосками вздымается при каждом глубоком вздохе. На языке пульсирует узел, а через пару поступательных движений в горло с сдавленным стоном изливаются, заставляя закашляться. Однако, проглатывает Франция всё, до капли, а потом проводит языком по губам. Иван видит это, отводит взгляд, отворачивает голову, делает всё, чтобы не видеть француза.

Только вот второго такой расклад не устраивает.

— Посмотри на меня, мон чери, — просит он, приближаясь к лицу России, касаясь пальцами подбородка, совершенно не острого и не грубого, как у некоторых. — Прошу, — шепчет в губы, зацеловывает лицо, гладит открытое перед ним тело. Так давно желанное…

Брагинский поворачивает голову, едва приоткрывая глаза, но этого Франциску хватает, чтобы остаться довольным. Румянец, не исчезающий с щек, мутный взгляд аметистовых глаз, эта мягкость под руками — всё сносит крышу и заставляет желать, хотеть; здесь и сейчас.

— Оближи, — пальцы касаются приоткрытого рта, проникают внутрь, затевая игру с горячим и влажным языком. Сам он губам прижимается к груди, оставляя на ней стремительно краснеющие укусы — они будут сходить дольше, чем любой-другой засос. Прижимается губами к бусинке, играясь с ней языком, оттягивая, другая рука лежит на ягодице, чуть сжимая её, когда зубы ненароком задевают сустав.

Он не может сделать грубо тому, кто этого не хочет. Для него подобное — варварство, лишающее удовольствия обоих любовников. Как это — одному хорошо, а другому нет?

Поэтому, напоследок проведя по влажным губам, Франция затягивает Россию в медленный, отдающий тем же самым приятным вкусом выпечки, поцелуй. Чуть кусает губы, зализывая ранки; палец скользит возле ануса, очерчивая сжатое колечко мышц, иногда надавливая, словно дразня.

Первого пальца Иван не чувствует, потому что его начавший опадать член сжимают в широкой ладони и возобновляют толчки. Насильное, хоть и не противное удовольствие растекается по телу. Губы Франциска чуть кровоточат от неожиданного укуса, но он лишь отстраняется, пошло облизываясь, и вновь приникает к нему.

От второго пальца Брагинский дергается, несмотря на то, что все движения плавные. Он уже чувствует заполненность, разве… Взгляд переместился на пах Бонфуа — из-под штанов выпирал внушительный бугор. Разве в него такое влезет?!

Он понял, что паникует. Хотя бы от сложившейся ситуации: они с Францией давно нормально не говорили, а тут… такое. И опыт у него был давно, когда ещё молодой страной был, про что теперь-то говорить.

Но все размышления прерывает волна наслаждения, накрывшего с головой, когда длинные пальцы француза надавливают на простату, а потом и ещё раз, и ещё, до тех пор, пока Иван, сам того не осознавая подается навстречу им, желая большего.

— Сейчас, мон амур, — томно шепчет Франциск, освобождая собственный, изнывающий от напряжения член, который просто сочится смазкой, размазавшейся по головке и редко стекающей по стволу. Россия жмурится, чувствуя, как что-то, больше и шире пальцев прижимается к нему, раздвигая судорожно сжимающиеся стенки, отказывающиеся принимать в себя инородное тело. — Расслабься, — ведет ладонями по ногам, скользит по коже, а потом напряженную тишину разрезает звук шлепка. Брагинский вздрагивает, когда в него проникают, пусть и не до конца, и тихо шепчет, прося остановиться

Мышцы сфинктера плотным кольцом обхватывают ствол, Бонфуа чуть шипит от боли. Слишком туго, слишком плотно, не то, что толкнуться — выйти не выходит. Да и потом Иван вряд ли позволит повторить, кхм, «вторжение».

— Расслабься, — он смотрит в глаза, видит в них страх. И приникает к чужим губам, закрывая веки: он не хочет этого видеть, не хочет признавать, что виноват в этом сам.

Россия смаргивает слезинки, перед глазами мутно, внутри горячо, как в костре. Когда он в последний раз такое возбуждение чувствовал? Чтобы изнутри всё сворачивалось, а в паху сводило от напряжения…

Для него вообще было неожиданностью оказаться здесь, с Франциском, в подобном положении. А ведь всё началось с просьбы (больше походившей на приказ) Англии проследить за этим «винососом», мол, странный в последнее время. А Иван был только рад — дома ожидала сестричка Наташенька с кинжалами на изготовку.

И ещё этот восхищенный взгляд, направленный на тело. Что там мог увидеть француз, чтобы у него был настолько желающий взгляд? Сам Россия даже в зеркало не любил смотреться, несмотря на все уговоры, что он и полненький красивый. И Франциск, видимо, перенял эту мысль.

Из плотно сжатых губ вырвался тихий всхлип — Бонфуа начал выходить из тела, крупная слеза упала на ладонь Франции, который с ужасом распахнул глаза.

— Мон шер, очень больно? Прости! — засуетился блондин, неудосужевшись хотя бы поправить одежду на себе. Брагинский мягко усмехнулся, проведя сравнение с курицой-наседкой. И даже засмеялся бы, если бы в дверь не постучались, а потом она медленно так, как в фильме ужасов, распахнулась, показывая Беларусь, распространяющую темную ауру.

— Ты! Ты посмел коснуться братика!

\------

С этого проишествия минуло несколько дней. Всё это время Арловская не отлипала от Ивана, отгоняя каждого подозрительного от своего будущего мужа. А Россия был только за: избегать встречи становилось в несколько раз проще. Хоть и была уверенность, что тот всё напрочь забыл.

— Эван! — по улице разнесся громкий крик с сильным акцентом. По спине пробежали мурашки от осознания того, что скрываться больше не выйдет. — Эван, погоди!

Русский, даже не оборачиваясь, ускорился, протискиваясь сквозь толпу. В его сторону плевались ядом, матеря при этом догоняющего Франциска — затеяли тут игру, детишки великовозрастные!

— Нет, отстань! — бросил через плечо Россия, замечая на лице, покрытом легкой щетиной, азартную ухмылку. Черт, да ему это нравится! Нравится гоняться за ним, сбивая дыхание, спотыкаясь о чужие и собственные ноги? Мазохист.

— Я догнал тебя, мон шер! — восторженно вскрикнул Франция, толкая Брагинского на лавку, нависая сверху. Голубые глаза сияли, он явно веселился от погони, в которой победил. — Сдавайся!

— Русские не сдаются, — ответил Иван, пытаясь просочиться сквозь лакированное дерево только бы избежать касаний с ним. Несмотря на ветровку, накинутую поверх плеч, скрывать свое тело Бонфуа явно не собирался.

Француз разглядывал покрасневшее от бега лицо, заметил каплю пота, стекающую по шее… В голове возникла мысль слизать её, и она оказалась настолько заманчивой, настолько дразнящей, что он неосознанно облизнулся, только подталкивая Брагинского к решению испугаться, столкнуть наглого европейца с себя и, желательно, продолжить неожиданно прервавшийся марафон.

Но этого не случилось, потому что Франция сам отстранился, встав напротив и вглядываясь в растерянное лицо:

— Ты боишься меня, мон амур?

И даже этот вопрос прозвучал больше как утверждение. Потому что оба знали, что это так: один — потому что видел, а второй — потому что чувствовал. Всё, от ужаса, отвращения к себе до нежелания принимать тот факт, что его желают во всех смыслах этого слова.

Франциск тоскливо разглядывал его: Россия явно сторонится отношений, но почему? Что ему мешает быть с кем-то? Неудачный опыт? Грудь изнутри словно обожгло, а рука сжала кофту. Ревность? Хах, как давно он её не ощущал…

А ведь весь смысл поездки заключался в желании побыть с воплощением этой северной страны.

— Эван, может, пройдемся? - и, заметив настороженный взгляд, добавил. — Я лезть не буду! — и показушно спрятал руки за спиной, ожидая ответа. Может, если он узнает причину такой зажатости России, то сможет повлиять на это?

Французы, если их получше разглядеть, не всегда понятны другим европейцам, а уж американцам и подавно. Потому что те всегда наигранно-вежливо улыбаются, показывают свою дружелюбность. А в стране любви самое красивое состояние, как души так и тела — легкая меланхолия. Чувство, когда вроде все ощущения от мира приходятся точно на сердце, но оно где-нибудь, а не внутри.

И потому они никогда не извиняются за поступки, совершенные в порыве чувств. Если они действительно этого хотели, им это нравилось, то за что извиняться? Вполне ведь осознанное решение.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивает Россия, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. И Франциск понимает, что уже можно жалеть о собственном решении. Ведь он знает, как под пальто сейчас напрягается белый живот, а мышцы на бедрах напрягаются, подтягиваются, придавая и ранее привлекательным ягодицам ровную округлую форму.

Откуда такие сведения? Фантазия и взгляд на желанное тело в практически полной обнаженке всем в помощь.

— Это прекрасно, мон чери! — всплескивает руками блондин, хватая Ивана за локоть. — Давай где-нибудь перекусим? Я сегодня совсем не ел!

\------

— Не многовато ли, Франциск? — Брагинский в некотором оцепенении разглядывает практически гору еды перед ними. — Ты точно всё это съешь?

— Почему сразу только я? — возмущается француз, притягивая его к себе, заставляя сесть. — Мы это съедим.

Многие слышали, но не знают, правда ли это: в стране любви существует один весьма необычный культ… еды. Да-да, несмотря на то, что многие думают «Вот, сидят на постоянной диете и довольны!», ничего подобного нет.

Нет никаких перекусов — это признак плохого тона. Даже во время работы происходит вполне себе полноценный обед. Никто не смеет, даже самая брезгливая девушка, отказаться от приглашения чего-нибудь скушать — этим можно оскорбить человека. Наоборот, если Вы наедаетесь так, что не можете уйти домой от собственной тяжести — высшая награда. Это значит, готовка оценена, это значит, что всё безумно вкусно.

Но переедают они редко (вполне вероятно, из-за огромных размеров желудка).

— Вот, Эван, скажи, почему ты так себя смущаешься?

Брагинский заливается краской, отворачиваясь. Франциск поедает уже какое по счету пирожное и, кажется, совсем не чувствует тяжести. Так же улыбается, так же стреляет глазами, но теперь все взгляды направлены на одного, на Россию.

— Франция, мне не хочется об этом говорить…

— Нет, ну я всё равно ничего не понимаю! У тебя красивое тело, а ты себя так зажато ведешь! ..

Вот на этом моменте Иван весь обращается в слух, не веря. Только что он сделал комплимент ему? Издевается? Но француз продолжает, воодушевившись. Он явно вспоминает, как ласкал его, покрывал поцелуями светлую кожу. И от этого румянец проступает лишь сильнее, не собираясь сходить с щек.

— У тебя нежная кожа, бледновата, конечно, но ведь в этом плюс! И ноги шикарные, длинные, — на этом моменте он улыбается куда-то в сторону, скрывая вожделенный блеск глаз. — У ушей правильная форма, — палец скользнул по раковине, — волосы мягкие, — чуть взъерошил пряди, — да и вообще силуэт прекрасен!

Ещё одна особенность — если французам что-либо приятно или нравится, то они обязательно напрямую это скажут, не скрываясь. И не для того, чтобы ответили комплиментом на комплимент, а для того, чтобы их восхищение приняли. Если Вы в ответ на это скупо ухмыльнетесь — они смертельно обидятся.

— А пахнешь ты как… как… как пирожок, вот! — попытался подобрать слова Франциск, вогнав этим русского в ещё большую депрессию. Пирожками ведь бабушки называют, такие, которые откармливают до тех пор, пока не посчитают, что ты теперь «по-божески» выглядишь. А такой момент, как правило, у них не наступает.

Бонфуа приоткрывает рот, явно же не ожидал, что вместо благодарного взгляда Иван ударится с тихим стоном головой об стол с явным желанием пробить его. Лиловые глаза как-то тоскливо смотрят из-под челки на окружающий мир. А ведь прогулка обещала быть вполне успешной…

— Эван, ты чего? — несколько испуганно и нерешительно потрепал того за плечо Франциск. Признаков жизни ему не подали. — Эван?

— Вот скажи мне, почему «пирожок»?

Франция, обрадовавшийся, что на него обратили внимания, вновь застыл, разглядывая лицо перед собой. Рука подпирала пухлую щечку, губы обиженно надулись, и блондин с трудом подавил проступающую улыбку. Милый же.

— А чем они тебе не нравятся? Они же вкусные, — язык проходит по губам, во рту возникает привкус спермы и, видимо, что-то такое отражается на его лице, что Брагинский слегка так отодвигается от него.

— Пирожками называют не в меру пухлых людей…

Франциск непонятливо моргает: у него не принято скрывать таким образом от человека правду. Если он действительно толстый — от этого надо избавляться, но ведь Иван… Такой милый, мягкий, его нужно обнимать и тискать; зачем ему это нужно? Да и если на честноту — будь Ваня накачанным и мускулистым, как тот же Людвиг, Франция не заинтересовался бы им настолько сильно.

— Ты — не не в меру, — улыбнулся блондин. — Ладно, давай оставим эту тему, раз уж она тебе неприятна.

Россия благодарно посмотрел на него, принимая прежнее положение. Какое же прекрасное качество — учтивость, хочешь-не хочешь, а приятно сделаешь. И всё потому, что такое воспитание.

Он как-то грустно хмыкнул. А ведь и правда, не существуй этого качества, все страны бы открыто высказывали отнюдь не самое лестное мнение о нем, не скрываясь. Кто бы к нему питал симпатию? Беларусь? И та — из-за непонятной любви?

— Мон шер, не грусти, — потряс его Бонфуа, заметив вновь упавшее настроение собеседника. — Давай лучше выпьем!

— Но… тут нет такого вина, как у тебя, Франц… — попытался отговорить его от показавшейся хорошей идеи Брагинский. Даже Гилберт, любитель выпить, не сразу привык к крепкому русскому алкоголю: обжигающей водке и шестидесятипроцентному самогону, а тут… Конечно, страна вин, но не настолько уж безопасно. Вдруг по пьяни буйствовать начнет. Всё же Англии родственником приходится, а тот только говорит, что пить не любит, а на деле всё наоборот.

— Ничего! — махнул рукой Франция, подзывая официанта, Россия вздохнул — сегодня у него, видать, появится очередной сосед.

\-------

Как и подозревалось — ничего путного из этой затеи не вышло. Правда, к удивлению русского, Франциск не отрубился, пуская слюни, а только шатался при ходьбе и нёс какую-то дребедень.

— Эван, а у тебя щеки мило краснеют…

— Эван, а тебя за талию держать приятно.

— Эван, у тебя волосы вкусно пахнут!

И так далее. А ещё пытался выговорить краткую форму его имени, что получалось весьма забавно с его-то акцентом. Но останавливаться Франциск явно не собирался, иногда шипя от неудач.

Дома никого не было, что весьма удивило Брагинского. В последнее время тут засиживалась младшая сестра, а теперь и её нет. Хотя — он посмотрел на пытающегося разуться француза — так только к лучшему.

А раздевался блондин действительно забавно, потому что несмотря ни на что у России был иммунитет к подобным «посиделкам» в окружении русских, а у того - нет. И каким бы не пытался казаться крутым, алкоголь мозги вышиб ему первым. Он путался в собственной куртке, шнурки не подчинялись заплетающимся пальцам. И при этом утверждал, что абсолютно трезв. В принципе, обычное явление.

— Да-да, конечно, тебя алкоголь не берет, — соглашался с ним Иван, укладывая на кровать. Спихивать гостя, пусть и нежданного, на диван не хотелось — где же тогда знаменитое русское гостеприимство? — Только отпусти меня! — ногами и руками немного неадекватный француз обвил его, как обезьяна. И ладно бы вес легкий имел, так нет же! Поднять можно, правда, но уж точно не идти в ванну в другой конец дома.

Когда Брагинский вылез из его «объятий», Франциск недоуменно «акнул», рассматривая пустоту перед собой. А ведь только что перед ним был его мягкий русский, которого не хотелось отпускать. На губы наползала довольная ухмылка. Которая, впрочем, стерлась, как только была сделана попытка подняться. То ли алкоголь к мозгу прилил, то ли начал интенсивнее действовать, но плыло всё хорошо так. Как в тумане.

Опираясь на всё, что попадалось под руку, и изредка роняя, он дошел до дверей и двинулся дальше по коридору. Если память не изменяла —, а сейчас вполне могла — гостиная находилась ближе к кухне, а кухня… А, плевать, сейчас найдет!

Иван ещё не вышел из душа, куда направился после укладывания страны «баиньки, авось, полегчает», потому Бонфуа сейчас сидел в мягком кресле, разглядывая помещение. Светлое, начиная от обоев и заканчивая стенкой, и большие окна, сейчас закрытые плотными шторами.

За стеной шумит вода, голубые глаза мечтательно прикрываются, воображение подкидывает картинки с участием голого России. Как капли воды стекают по спине, очерчивая ровный позвоночник, огибая ямочки крестца, спускаясь на мягкие ягодицы и дальше.

Он мог бы и дальше фантазировать, наслаждаясь собственными грезами, нарастающей тяжестью в паху, если бы эта тяжесть не переросла в ноющую боль. И всё только от образов в голове…

— Франц? — Брагинский вышел из душа в пижамных штанах и футболке, с полотенцем на плечах, дабы капли с волос не попадали на одежду. - Ты чего здесь лежишь?

То что он был удивлен - правда, надежда на то, что француз заснет, а под утро ничего не вспомнит как-то стремительно угасала. Если уж сейчас вполне осознает, что к чему, то и потом допрет. Может, ещё выпить предложить, чтобы уж так, конкретно приложило?

В это же время Франция рассматривал во все глаза объект своего желания, который не обратил, к собственному же несчастью, на его стояк. И садиться тоже, вроде бы не спешил.

Проклиная всё, что могло привести к такому состоянию, а в это число, оказывается, входила половина дальних родственников, Франциск поднялся и на трясущихся ногах подошел ближе, упираясь рукой в стену за спиной Ивана. От него несло перегаром, Россия чуть нахмурил нос и отступил. И этот жест и движение показались Бонфуа настолько трепетными и привлекающими, что он, не сдержавшись, провел влажную дорожку по шее до уха.

Теперь время проклинать подошло и к русскому, уже, за несколько секунд, успевшего пожалеть о том, что тогда остановился, пошел в кафе, да и вообще встретился с этим блондином. В бедро упиралось что-то твердое, и думать о том, чем это могло являться не хотелось. Не хотелось отходить и Франциску, нависавшему, несмотря на разницу в росте, над ним и раздевающему его глазами. Мутными от чертовых напитков и нарастающей похоти.

Рука легла на бедро, чуть сжимая его. На этот раз легкая ткань штанов не мешала вдоволь полапать мягкие ягодицы, мышцы, кости таза... Иван оглядывался, пытаясь выискать то, чем можно было бы вырубить настырного быстро и безболезненно. Но ничего подобного не попадалось на глаза, точнее сказать, ничего и не было. А чему на голой стене-то быть?

А Франция, не встретивший сопротивления, продолжал ласкать шею и ключицы, придерживая потенциального любовника за талию. На коже уже появлялись яркие засосы, чуть щиплющие. Дыхание Ивана сбилось, однако размыкать челюсти, не смотря на все старания Бонфуа, не собирался. Вероятно, это было потому, что страх от предыдущего опыта остался, и чувство самосохранения твердило, что боль - это не есть хорошо. А тогда больно было.

Руки Франциска скользнули под футболку, задирая её до груди. Губы переместились на грудь, лаская затвердевшие соски, то оттягивая, то облизывая их. Иван положил дрожащие руки ему на плечи, смирившись со своей участью. Да и если что, можно ведь будет всё списать на нетрезвое состояние? Секс по пьяни? Да-а, такого опыта давно у него не было... А уж в пассивной роли, да тем более с мужчиной - подавно!

Довольно рыкнув от осознания того, что сопротивляться не собираются, Франция, так же придерживая любовника, отошел к дивану, толкая Брагинского спиной и вновь оказываясь сверху. Ненужная кофта была откинута в сторону, как, впрочем, и верх одежды России, часто дышащего от невесомых прикосновений к своему телу. Пальцы скользили по животу, бокам, вызывая щекотку и ещё какие-то, пока не ясные ощущения.

Он вновь лежал открытым перед европейской страной, что с восхищением смотрел на него. И что только нашел? Этот вопрос мучал русского с того дня, как было сказано, что он красив...

\- Эван, какой ты мягкий... - ладони надавили на кожу, сминая её. Язык вырисовывал возле пупка неясные, влажные узоры. - Какой вкусный... - прямой нос чуть коснулся ряда волос, ведущих к промежности. А пальцы оттянули резинку пояса. Россия чуть ахнул, прикрывая веки. Как бы то ни было, а смотреть на то, как Франциск облизывается, приближая свое лицо к его члену... Для него это слишком.

Язык скользит по обнажившейся головке, опускается по стволу, касается яичек. Иван выгибается, кусая сжатые губы. Слишком медленно, словно замучать решил. Ладони скользят по внутренней стороне бедра, вызывая толпу мурашек. Щеки алеют от возбуждения и стыда, а Франциск, видимо, доволен видеть его таким, раз даже когда заглатывает, не отрывает взгляд.

Пройтись по бархатистой кожице, слизнув смазку, обвести особо крупную жилку, расслабить горло и впустить чужой член в себя, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание от этого. Большой, даже слишком, трется о небо, проникает в глотку. Иван сдержанно стонет, будто опасаясь выдать свое возбуждение.

А вообще, он ведь и в прошлый раз был зажатым. И чем тело не понравилось? Франции, который с наслаждением сминал ягодицы, иногда касаясь пальцами сжатого колечка мышц, это кажется по крайней мере странным. И при этом появляется безумное желание заставить любить себя. Ведь если тело любишь - оно отплатит тебе тем же.

На языке пульсирует узел, и Франц выпускает изо рта подрагивающий член, сжимая у основания. Иван, сминая только постеленные простыни, недовольно хмыкает и нехотя подчиняется, когда его переворачивают, ставя на четвереньки.

И Бонфуа практически задыхается от открывшегося вида: широкая спина, мягкий контур боков, поджатые ягодицы... Он ведет пальцами по телу перед собой, наслаждаясь сам и вырывая тихие вздохи у партнера.

Первый громкий стон отражается эхом от стен, а Брагинский поспешно зажимает рот ладонью. Безумно стыдно; стыдно от того, что его просят не сдерживаться, от того, что горячий язык скользит между ягодиц, иногда игриво толкаясь внутрь и вызывая почему-то предвкушающую дрожь. Но несмотря на всё это, русский не пытается отстраниться, отдаваясь во власть француза, увлекшегося этой лаской. Он одной рукой сжимает ягодицу, оттягивая в сторону, анус растягивается, и в горячее нутро проникает кончик языка, почти моментально выходя обратно.

Сколько это продолжалось он не помнил. Собственный член ныл от невнимания, но слышать хриплые стоны и видеть изгиб спины кажется более привлекательным. Светлые волосы стали влажными от пота, покрасневшая дырочка пульсировала, то сжимаясь, то разжимаясь.

А вот от прикосновения пальцев он уйти пытается, извиваясь.

\- Ч-ч-ч, - гладит его, как напуганного кота, Франциск, грудью прислоняясь к нему. Пальцы играются, разглаживая складки кожицы, неглубоко проникая, другая рука ложится на грудь, выкручивая сосок, а над ухом шелестит тихий французский говор. - Всё в порядке, - добавляет уже на русском, проталкивая первый палец.

Со вторым было чуть тяжелее - мышцы сфинктера сжались, не пропуская внутрь. Иван как-то жалостливо всхлипнул то ли от наслаждения, то ли от непривычных ощущений, прогибаясь сильнее. На третьем он вскрикнул, чуть напугав француза, дернувшегося от резкого звука. Пальцы согнулись, отыскивая заветную точку, а ладонь перемещается с груди в промежность, надрачивая.

\- Ах, Франц!.. - сладко простонал чужое имя Россия, изливаясь тому в руку. Тело обмякло, чуть дрожало от сильного оргазма, а Иван пытался собрать мысли, казалось бы, разлетевшиеся из головы. И когда это почти получилось, когда рот только приоткрылся, их выбили резким и глубоким толчком.

Из горла вырвался болезненное шипение, тщательная разработка и более открытая поза позволили проникнуть гораздо легче. Стенки кишечника плотно обхватывали ствол. Горячо, узко, Франциск со стоном прикусил губу, опуская голову на спину Брагинскому. Им обоим надо привыкнуть: одному - чтобы отступила боль, второму - чтобы не сорваться и не затрахать сейчас его до полусмерти, невзирая на крики и мольбы.

Рука скользнула по опавшему члену, от чего тот дернулся, вновь наливаясь кровью, а сам Франция медленно толкнулся внутрь, стараясь задать нужный угол. И когда это удалось, когда был услышан первый просящий стон, а Иван сам подался бедрами, насаживаясь, Бонфуа сорвало тормоза. Он быстро вколачивался в податливое тело под собой, кусал кожу на спине и шее, оставляя несколько болезненные метки, надрачивал, грубо сжимая в ладони головку и ствол.

Россия кончает во второй раз первым, пытаясь перевести дыхание, но этого не позволяет сделать Франциск, продолжающий толкаться в него. Мышцы нещадно болят, он скребет ногтями по обивке, пытаясь отползти, скуля, но ему не позволяют этого сделать, с рыком притягивая обратно и вновь кусая. Завтра он ведь даже мыться не сможет, всё гореть будет.

А потом обжигающая сперма заполняет изнутри, стекая от обилия вниз по бедрам. Бонфуа медленно выходит, падая на бок и притягивая русского к себе. Сознание медленно уплывает, оставляя место приятной усталости, и они, наплевав на включенный свет, засыпают на этом диване.

\-----

Франция открывает глаза и морщится от головной боли, вчерашняя пьянка сказывается сегодняшним похмельем. Рядом лишь уже остывшее одеяло, что Иван с гордостью ночью отвоевал, заставляя француза спать абсолютно неприкрытым. Кстати, на счет спать...

На губах мелькает ухмылка, он поднимается, потягиваясь и шагая в сторону кухни, откуда доносится легко скворчанье сковородки и тихая, незнакомая ему мелодия. Брагинский стоит, уже по-новой помытый и одетый, с мазью на месте смачных засосов, что оставил сейчас донельзя довольный француз.

\- Доброе утро, мон амур... - мурлычет он, подходя ближе и укладывая руки ему на талию. Россия вздрагивает от неожиданности и, чуть повернув голову, недовольно смотрит на него.

\- Иди в душ, любвеобильный!

Франциск удаляется, напоследок целуя его в шею и скривляясь: на губах остался горьковатый привкус, который никак не хотел оттираться. Иван заливисто хохотал ему в след, а Франция почему-то и не думал возмущаться, разве что в шутку. Ведь наконец на этом лице виделась настоящая улыбка, а не привычная злобная усмешка, от которой шарахались все страны Оси. Да и... полапать за мягкие бока, пока не запалили, он всё же успел.

Когда он возвращается на кухню уже одетый - откопал где-то себе одежду, от которой не несет за версту - Брагинский сидит и деловито поедает горячие бутерброды с чаем.

\- А меня ждать!? - наигранно возмущается он, однако, Иван, видимо не понимает иронии в словах, давясь чаем. Француз деловито хлопает того по спине и подтягивает к себе вторую кружку. С сахаром, не то, что у Англии...

\- Франциск, ты уже третий бутерброд всухомятку ешь! - возмущается Россия, не обращая внимания на неожиданно увеличившиеся глаза блондина. 

\- Так горячий ещё! - в ответ возмущается Франц, утаскивая ещё один с тарелки. Иван как-то... агрессивно смотрит на него. А как иначе, если раньше такого количества еды хватало на целый день, а сейчас вот, перед твоими глазами, исчезло менее, чем за полчаса?

Бонфуа пододвигается ближе, заметив, что Россия пребывает где-то в своих мыслях, и, улыбаясь, целует прямо в полные губы, притягивая за бедра к себе. Брагинский сначала вздрагивает, а потом нещадно краснеет, когда чувствует, как пальцы массируют побаливающие ягодицы. Франциск отрывается от него, проводя пальцем по шее и стирая эту чертову мазь.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что она тебе не поможет?

Иван моргает, на пару мгновений прикрывая лиловые глаза. Что за черт? Они же просто переспали? В этом нет ничего такого, и никто никому не обязан, разве нет? Свои мысли он высказывает французу, который в ответ на это ехидно ухмыляется:

\- Может, это у вас так, а в моей стране так не принято... - и вновь целует, на этот раз пуская в ход язык. И Брагинский понимает, что конкретно так попал.

А Франция молится о том, чтобы кто-нибудь не рассказал ему о том, что возможность перепиха без знания имен и лиц пришла в мир именно из его страны.


End file.
